Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal enabling a user to more conveniently use the terminal and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. Recently, a fingerprint recognition sensor is introduced to a terminal to strengthen security. However, the functions provided by the fingerprint recognition sensor are limited and often inconvenient to the user.